


blow my brains out

by irlmono



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I am so sorry, Insanity, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Triggers, Violence, like really sad, sally face spoilers, scene rewriting, the mass murder of addison apartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: Something about this was funny.He was fucking insane.(A character study and scene rewrite of the mass murder of Addison Apartments. Trigger warnings for blood and gore, mature language and bad thoughts.)Title from 'Blow My Brains Out' by Tikkle Me.





	blow my brains out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickmeintheface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmeintheface/gifts).

He can’t believe himself. He can’t believe what he’s doing. He can’t fucking believe himself because what’s he’s about to do is something he would never think of in a thousand years. Why is he doing this? Why is he fucking doing this? Sal knew the answer, who was he kidding? 

The boy takes a deep breath and drags the knife over poor old Mrs. Gibson. A splatter of crimson is the only thing Sal can focus on, the metallic smell of blood, the horror that takes hold of Sal, wrapping around him and squeezing him hard. His grip on the knife tightens. 

It’s for the residents. He’s doing it for the residents, for the world. He’s saving people from an outbreak, an outbreak of a demon. He laughs slightly, the only sound filling up the stale air. He sounds like he’s going mad. He probably is. 

Sal picks himself up off of the ground, taking a deep breath. He needs to stay calm. Even with the tears running down his pale face mixing with blood. He needs to keep at least a shred of his sanity. 

He looks at the next door and twists the doorknob. Todd’s parents, Ray and Janis, sit on the couch, watching the television screen turn on and off. The screen flickers with static. Ray and Janis are totally gone. Sal reminds himself that it’s for the good of the world, but something seems off. Very, very off. Was this all for nothing?

Even as he thinks, he can’t stop himself from digging the blade into Janis’s chest. Blood spills out of the wound and the female lets out an ear splitting cry. Sal cries along with her. But he laughs. He laughs at how surreal this is. He slits Ray’s throat next, while he does it, he wonders what Todd would think of all this. Where was Todd, anyways? Was Todd okay? Sal couldn’t stop thinking about his friend. 

As soon as he’s satisfied that both of them are dead, he moves on to the college kids. Namely, CJ, Azaria and Sierra. The ones that always threw parties, and David would ask him to make them turn the music down, and-

He tries to stop thinking. He doesn’t want to go too deep into memories because he’ll end up fucking insane, or maybe dead too. 

Sal opens the door and closes it behind him after he enters. The boy is crying, sobbing, he’s panicking, he knows he’s panicking. But he drags the knife across the tender skin of Sierra’s throat and Azaria screams. He throws his head back and cackles, he’s tempted to just drive the knife straight through his skull to make it all stop, but he can’t. Tears are blurring his vision, and he chokes out a “sorry” before doing the same to Azaria. He leaves CJ for last. CJ’s in a wheelchair. He wouldn’t be able to do much. 

He finishes up there and moves on to David’s room. Poor, innocent David. He doesn’t want to think about what will come after. He doesn’t want to think at all. His mind is betraying him, he wants to cry harder, he wants to die and he wants to laugh harder than he’s ever laughed before. Something about this was funny. He’s fucking insane. 

No. He isn’t. He’s not insane. 

Sal looks David in the eye for a split second before moving at him fast. David sees the knife and the blue haired boy can see a spark of panic ignite in the other male’s eyes. David knows he’s about to die, Sal can tell. 

He shuts his eyes and aims and hopes to any God that’s out there that he didn’t miss. He didn’t. He got David right across the chest and through the heart. Sal feels like he’s going to throw up but yet again he laughs. With every laugh brings up bile and soon enough he’s throwing up but he doesn’t care. He laughs through the pain. 

Fuck. He approaches Chug, Maple and Soda’s apartment. At least Maple’s out, Sal thinks to himself sadly. Maple won’t be there to witness the murder of her child. 

The male lets out a shuddery sigh and plunges the tip of the blade into Chug’s throat. He can’t take this anymore. His mind is screaming and his eyes are burning and he’s laughing and everything is a fucking mess. Soda looks him in the eye and instead of being afraid, she smiles.

“Sawwy Face? Can I wide on youw shouwders now?”

Sal shakes his head, kneels down and slits Soda’s throat. He hates himself. He killed an innocent child. But then he remembers that these people are not innocent. They are infected. He needs to do this to save the people. But now he’s not so sure. Now he thinks this was a bad idea. 

Robert’s next. He gets that one done rather quickly, but as soon as he exits the room, he freezes. Lisa. His dad. 

Oh no.

Sal opens the door quietly and sneaks inside. His dad and Lisa are on the couch, watching something on the television. His dad turns to him and says something. He’s listening, but he can’t comprehend. The only thing he hears is, “I love you, son. You’re going to do great things.”

He stabs his father. His FATHER, of ALL PEOPLE, he’s about to lose it. Lisa screams, loud and raw, and he stabs her too. She silences. Everything is silent. And then Sal sobs. He laughs. He screams at what he’s done. And he opens the door. 

Todd is leaning up against the wall, his fingers tightly entwined in his red hair, he’s on the verge of panic. 

“Something’s wrong, Sal. The cult, they took me. I fell asleep and then I was at the temple. I don’t know-“

That’s all Sal hears before a horrified scream drowns out the rest of what he was saying. In between the screams, Sal laughs. He laughs loudly and it’s a terrifying sound.

A few minutes, or maybe a few hours or a few days later, he opens the front door to the building. Sirens blare out and Sal’s vision is obstructed by blue and red and he can hear a girl’s voice screaming and pleading. Later he realises that the voice was Ashley Campbell. He didn’t want her to see this mess.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, Ash!” he screams out between the bubbles of laughter.

Then he sees her face again, this time, it’s for real as he watches her hold up some sort of picture while they crank the lever. 

It all goes black and Sal is glad he never has to feel anything ever again.


End file.
